Known from EP 0682782 is system and method for modulating and displaying optical effects, in which dynamic images are generated and their structure and/or color are modulated by means of various signal sources. However, the disadvantage here is that, owing to the principle involved, the light exiting the lighting device already visibly contains the image information to be displayed. Another disadvantage here is that the system or method is relatively inflexible in terms of the variability of possible displays and possible changes, since only the lighting device itself is suitable for such changes, and the underlying principle allows no changes outside of the lighting device.